


Graduation

by Mianxxi55



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, High School, Humor, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:59:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mianxxi55/pseuds/Mianxxi55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another reason that made Chaeyoung’s presence become unbearable to Dahyun is the poor naive expression on her face everytime. Dahyun always couldn’t bear to sadden the little girl.<br/>But the question is, is Chaeyoung really just a little girl?<br/>And finally, who will win in this game?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graduation

Dancing in the club was not strange but dancing in the middle of the school yard is definitely not normal.

\- Graduated! Son Chaeyoung graduated already! Yahooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!

That’s all everybody could hear before seeing a young girl crashed into a tree in the middle of the schoolyard and fainted.

...

The space was totally white and the smell of antiseptics filled the whole room. A girl was laying on the bed with a gummy smile which is full of satisfaction. Indeed, laying at the school health room didn’t affect Dahyun’s joy right now, it even gave her more time to fantasize about the bright future ahead. No Chaeyoung, there’s no hot chic kid who sticked with her everywhere and made her embarrassed 24/24. Peaceful life would soon be back. Ever since Dahyun could buy the first aloe cosmetics product by her own money until now she had never felt such an excitement like this.

...

\- Dahyunie unnie, your creepy laughters freaks me out, really. See, I even have goosebumps. - Tzuyu showed her arm in front of the older friend.

\- You don’t understand how great that make me feel. - Dahyun just smiled.

\- By the way how could Chaeyoung graduate that early? - Tzuyu questioned.

\- Passing two grades a year because of the excellent academic achievement, eh, something. I don’t care anyway, the only important thing is that now she has graduated already!

Not interested in the “was-your-brain-affected-after-the-tree-accident?” look of Tzuyu, Dahyun continued to show her creepy laughter ninth time in the day, made her younger friend shudder and walk straight away to the door after leaving the last message:

\- Whatever with you, I’ll just go to the canteen with my Sana unnie right now.

...

Life is not a dream. At least in this case.

Dahyun has very good eyes, her eyesight was always 10/10. Not too confidently to say that she had the ability to see clearly the amount of acnes on an ape’s face which is 10 feets far from her. But only this time she really wished that her vision had some problems.

Althought that’s probably the same face, the same height, even the same fingerprints but maybe the girl who was being covered by a crowd at the school gate over there was not Son Chaeyoung, right?

Unfortunately that was it again: Life is completely not a dream!

...

\- Unnie, are you unhappy seeing me? - Chaeyoung blinked, the sadness in her twinkle big eyes discouraged Dahyun once again.

\- N...no! No way unnie is unhappy seeing you!! - Dahyun stuttered though her heart was screaming the opposite.

Another reason that made Chaeyoung’s presence become unbearable to Dahyun is the poor naive expression on her face everytime she look at the smaller girl. Chaeyoung’s family was Dahyun’s neighbors since before both of them were born and the kid has always followed Dahyun since she was just a toddler.

And she always couldn’t bear to sadden the little girl.

\- But... what are you doing here?

\- I come to get my graduation diploma, then I wanted to wait unnie to go home together by the way. - Chaeyoung happily linked her arm with Dahyun.

She heaved a sigh. Okay, only today and tomorrow would be different.

...

Why?

Why??

Why???

Why would a graduated student still be hovering around the school like this?

\- Dahyun unnie!

Chaeyoung spotted Dahyun through the crowd around her and ran to the older girl excitedly.

\- You... what are you doing here again? - Dahyun stammered.

\- I sent a application letter to a university nearby our highschool and I got accepted, so I’ll still can go to school and go home with you every day unnie!

Enough.

Could a normal person be this persistent?

Feeling hot steam from her own ears, Dahyun coldly turned back and walked away. All the joy she had felt these days now became meaningless? How long does she still have to endure the prying gazes of the crowd around Chaeyoung and the teasing laughters of her friends with this persistent tail? How long does she still have to be sometimes harassed by Chaeyoung's fans? Why didn’t this kid just enjoy being a famous girl like any other hot girls and leave Dahyun alone???

\- Unnie! Where are you going???

Dahyun suddenly stopped and that made the little girl running behind her suddenly slam into her back. Turning back to look straight into the kid who was holding her painful nose, she coldly commanded:

\- Don’t follow me and don’t let me see you ever again.

\- Unnie ... unnie, you are kidding right? - Chaeyoung’s face blanched.

Dahyun snorted and turned back to continue walking home, considered that the little girl didn’t exist. Stresses from all the years suddenly exploded in a moment so she could not be gentle with this girl anymore.

\- I'll stand here waiting for unnie! I don’t believe that you could bear to just leave me here like this!!!

Dahyun was still walking away, totally didn’t care about the whispering crowd and a screaming Son Chaeyoung in the back of her.

...

Eleven o'clock at night.

Dahyun was still tossing on bed, rolling from side to side. She really could not get her eyes shut.

“What if Chaeyoung still be there? That kid might be in danger! There’re a lot of bad people out there!”

Dahyun jumped out of her bed, she hurriedly threw on her coat but suddenly stopped before the door was closed.

"What kind of idiot still be waiting till this late?"

It’s just...

What if...

...

Dahyun rushed to give the thug who was keeping Chaeyoung in his arms a kick right in his face. Maybe she has just learned taekwondo from Somi for not long but in an emergency situation like this, what else could she do if she didn’t take a risk?

\- Unnie! I am afraid! - Chaeyoung hugged Dahyun’s back, her whole body was shaking in fear.

\- Unnie is here, don’t be scared!

Dahyun strongly comforted the younger girl but actually she thought that definitely this would cost her a lot of blood then.

...

"slap"

Dahyun slapped herself right in the face. How could she believe that she knocked all these muscular thugs down by her own hands without being beaten even a single time???

Sure, she must be dreaming.

\- Unnie! Help me! I... I feel hot! So.. so strange! - Chaeyoung gasped then suddenly clutched at her back.

Dahyun’s throat became dry. An horrible idea flashed through her mind and freaked her out.

Earlier, one of them has forced the younger girl to swallow something.

OMG...

Chaeyoung was suddenly about to fall on her knees but fortunately Dahyun caught the younger girl by her arms right then. Embracing Chaeyoung into her chest, Dahyun suddenly couldn’t help but shuddered.

Her hot breaths and soft lips were caressing right on her neck.

The feeling was not so bad.

Finding a hotel room this time was not too difficult, right?

...

Half an hour later, as opposed to the (probably) burning hot atmosphere in that hotel room, the group of thugs were sitting in an air-conditioned room and having a celebration party.

“clink”

\- Drink for our Boss!!! We helped Boss got her girl successfully!!!

\- I think Boss should be an actress in the future, really.

\- Yeah, I really couldn’t recognize that’s our Boss too, especially at the scene “Unnie! I'm afraid!”. It’s really top of the drama art!

\- But I saw that you shoved something into Boss’s mouth right, what’s that?

\- Just mint chocolate candy, I still have some here, do you want some for your lucks?

End.


End file.
